Lex Lang
Lex Lang (1965 - ) Film Deaths * Auntie Lee’s Meat Pies'' (1993)' [''John]: Impaled under the chin and hanged from a meathook by Pia Reyes. * Justice League: The New Frontier (2008; animated) [Rick Flagg]: Self detonates the bombs onboard the shuttle, along with himself. * 'Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) [Captain Atom]: Seemingly exploded when Aquaman (Cary Elwes) activates him, though its unclear he's really dead due to him being out of energy. TV Deaths *'Power Rangers Zeo' *''Power Rangers in Space: Countdown to Destruction, Part 2 (1998)'' [Ecliptor]: Disintegrates into sand after getting hit by Zordon's energy wave. *''Digimon Adventure: Return to Highton View Terrace (1999; anime)'' [Mammothmon]: Disintegrates into bits of data after getting burned by Garudamon's (Melodee Spevack) Wing Blade attack. *''Digimon Adventure: Sea-Sick and Tired (2000; anime)'' [Scorpiomon]: Falls to his death after getting lifted up in the air by MetalSeadramon (Doug Erholtz). *''Mobile Suit Gundam 8th MS Team: The Shuddering Mountain Part Two (2001; anime) ''[Ginias Sahalin]: Crushed inside the cockpit of the Apsalus III by the EZ8 piloted by Shiro Amada (Steve Staley). *''Digimon Tamers: Snakes, Trains, and Digimon (2001; anime)'' [Sandiramon]: Scorched by the flames of Growlmon's Pyro Blaster. He later dies after telling the Tamers and their digimon about the Deva. *''Digimon Tamers: Kazu's Upgrade (2002; anime)'' [Orochimon]: Destroyed by Leomon (Paul St. Peter) after Jeri (Bridget Hoffman) uses a LadyDevimon digi-modify card on him, enabling Leomon to use LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave attack on him, disintegrating him into data. *''Gungrave: Rain (2004; anime) ''[Nathan/Ladd]: Nathan gets shot in the head by Ladd, after a botched attempt to kill Ladd with Kenny's (Dave Wittenberg) toy gun goes awry. Ladd, while attempting to grab Bear Walken's (Beau Billingslea) gun, gets shot by Bear with his derringer, killing him instantly. *''Gungrave: Last Bullet (2004; anime) ''[Bunji Kugashira]: Shot in the head by a wounded Brandon Heat/Grave (Kirk Thornton). Before disintegrating, he leans against a wall and smokes his last cigarette as his pet cat walks towards him. *'[[Code Geass (2006 series)|''Code Geass: Emperor Lelouch (2009; anime)]] [Bismarck Waldstein]: Dies in the explosion of the Galahad after it was cut in half by Suzaku (Yuri Lowenthal), lamenting on failing Marianne (Kari Wahlgren). *Star Wars: Resistance: No Escape part 2 (2019; animated)' [''Elrik Vonreg]: Killed when Kazuda Xiono (voiced by Christopher Sean) shoots down his red TIE Fighter, causing it to explode. Video Game Deaths *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) ''[Marvin Branagh]: Killed by a zombie (off-screen) and subsequently turned into one. Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Notable Connections *Mr. Sandy Fox Gallery MammothmonDeath.png|Anime death in 'Digimon Adventure: Return to Highton View Terrace' SandiramonDeath.png|Anime death in 'Digimon Tamers: Snakes, Trains, and Digimon' OrochimonDeath.png|Anime death in 'Digimon Tamers: Kazu's Upgrade' BunjiDead.jpg|Anime death in 'Gungrave: Last Bullet' BismarckDead.jpg|Anime death in 'Code Geass: Emperor Lelouch' Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1965 Births Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Deaths in the Power Rangers universe Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Digimon cast members Category:South Park cast members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Ambiguous death scenes